Some display devices in the related art use followers to output potentials, thereby reducing interference between pixels. An ideal follow-up effect of one follower is Av=1. However, non-ideal characteristics of components such as problems that electronic mobility is not large enough or output impedance is not large enough, may result in poor follow-up effect, i.e., Av<1, which will affects signal size.